


Hook-Ups

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Mild BDSM, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto has got certain kinks he enjoys, and he finds the perfect partner who shares them all with him.





	Hook-Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - BDSM
> 
> This is my final entry for Promnis week. It's inspired by [this](https://bunniesafterdark.tumblr.com/post/168275053509/yo-mah-dude-my-friend-how-about-we-get-some) artwork. Cross-posting from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/170234463455/title-hook-ups-fandom-ffxv-pairing-promnis) account. Please enjoy!

* * *

“ _You are going to get fucked tonight_.”

Seven words. Seven words that Prompto sends to the man that was supposed to have been a fling, but here he is, texting him again, knowing that their perversions lie in the same realm as his own, having discovered that on their first hook up. Prompto’s heart begins to beat fast as he sees the recipient has seen the message, and sees that they’re in the midst of typing a return message.

“ _Is that a promise or a threat?_ ”  

Prompto chuckles a little under his breath, and begins to type his answer. “ _Depends on how hard you wish to go tonight_.”

“ _Does make me scream count as an option?_ ”

“ _Meet me at Merrioth at 9. Room 15. If you’re late, you know what that means._ ”

“ _I won’t be late._ ”

Putting his phone away, Prompto stands up and heads to the break room, feeling a little bit more relaxed, knowing that he’s going to get to see his proverbial fuck buddy in a setting that will lend itself to a good time. Walking into the break room, he sees a few people with the same idea as him, drinking some coffee and eating what looks like free donuts. Score.

“Afternoon, guys!” He smiles, and walks past the group to grab himself a cup of coffee. “Got any fun plans tonight?” He turns and leans against the counter, taking a ginger sip of the scalding hot overburnt coffee, but hey - at least it’s free. Reaching over for a donut, he picks up one covered in chocolate and sprinkles, and takes a bite.

“Probably gonna play some games.” Todd in R&D says, the first person to speak to him. “What about you, sir? Do you have plans this evening?”

Hearing his subordinates calling him so formally still makes him laugh internally, their company promoting him after working his ass off for them since his sixteenth birthday. “Not sure. Thought about going to see a movie.” He looks over at the one person who has yet to look in his direction, the corner of his lip raising up just a hint. “What about you, Ignis? Got any plans this evening?”

“Not really.” One of his equals gives a shake of his head, a black can of espresso in his hand, rather than the styrofoam cups the rest of them hold. “I will probably just go home and have a quiet dinner.”

He pushes himself off of the counter, and takes a bite of his donut. “Well, whatever you do - make sure you’re in bed by nine.” He gives a small wave of his hand, and leaves the break room, the smirk widening on his face when he hears Ignis choke on his drink, the two other employees checking to see if he’s alright.

Prompto takes another bite of his donut, and feels his phone begin to vibrate. “ _I’ll be sure to be in bed by 9. Waiting for you, and your cock_.” Now it’s Prompto’s turn to choke, as the text takes him by surprise, but is pleased by it. Oh, right - his fuck buddy is his co-worker, Ignis Scientia. The head of the R &D department. While he’s the head of the factory department.

“ _Don’t disappoint me. You know I don’t like to be disappointed_.” He replies back to him once he gets back to his desk.

Kicking his feet up, he reserves a room at Merrioth, and makes sure to request room fifteen. He gets a phone call half an hour later, letting him know that his request will be honored. He tells the person that someone will be arriving before him, and to please give them a key. Once he’s given Ignis’ name to them, he ends the call, and sits back in his chair, finishing his donut.

After work, he heads home and heats up some leftovers, then heads to his bathroom to get ready for his evening activities. Shaving his legs, he gets them nice and smooth, then does a quick trim of his pubes, wanting it to look aesthetically nice. Satisfied by how his junk looks, he gets out of the shower and dries off, putting lotion on his legs so that they don’t get too itchy too fast. He looks at the outfit he’ll be wearing under his clothes, and feels the excitement beginning to build. It’s been a few weeks since he’s reached out to Ignis, so tonight should be extra special. At least, he hopes it will be.

Black nylon thigh highs are scrunched up, allowing him to slip his foot into it with ease, and hoists it up to his thigh, being careful not to rip or tear at the delicate fabric. He gets the other one placed on his thigh, and finishes it off with his black lace garter belt, hugging his lower stomach. He clips the straps from his belt onto his thigh highs, keeping them in perfectly in place. He looks at his reflection, eyes already beginning to dilate as he stares at the way his belt holds everything up, his cock resting at half-mast, the black lace making everything look nice.

He puts on a loose fitting shirt, and a pair of loose fitting trousers, knowing that his outfit is of no concern. It doesn’t matter, it never does. The only articles of clothing that matter are the ones that are under his clothes, and the lack there of them. Grabbing a pair of heels, he puts them on, and walks out of his apartment, two minutes before nine.

As he drives to the hotel, he gets a text from Ignis. “ _Am I the only one obeying the time set rule? Where are you?_ ”

Prompto chooses text to speak. “I’m on my way. Got held up, didn’t realize the time. Will be there in fifteen. Don’t fall asleep.” He listens to his phone read back his message, and when he’s satisfied, he sends it off.

It doesn’t take him fifteen minutes to get there - more like five minutes, but his fuck buddy doesn’t need to know that. Fixing his hair in the mirror, he gets out of his car, and heads to the front desk. Paying his balance in cash - it only had cost $25 to reserve the room for the evening - he collects his key and heads to the predetermined room, heels clacking on the pavement. He gives the electronic doorknob a little tug, and then inserts his key to make it open for him.

“Hello? You in here?” He calls out, closing the door behind him.

He walks into the room, and sees Ignis laying on the bed, sheets pulled off, totally naked except for black thigh highs that hug his thighs - similar to the ones he’s wearing, and a pair of knee-high boots. “I thought you were going to stand me up.”

“Out of the all the times we’ve met here, when have I ever stood you up?” He stands at the foot of the bed, and slowly pulls his shirt off. Cock already swollen with lust, he pulls his trousers off next, and drops both on the floor. He hears Ignis moan, Prompto flexing his cock in response to the noise, which brings another moan out of him. Smirking, he lifts his hands, and locks them behind his head, jutting one hip out. “Do you like my outfit?”

“That belt…is amazing.” Ignis is now leaning forward, ass up in the air, the soft touch of his lips against the lace garter belt makes Prompto groan low in appreciation. “You look so good right now, Prompto.”

“You’re just saying that because you want to suck on my cock.” He hears Ignis moan at his comment, the sound only increases his sex drive, as he stands closer to the foot of the bed. “Come here, Iggy. You’re too far away from me…” When Ignis gets to the edge, just where he wants him, he juts his cock out towards his lips. “You get free reign. Suck on it to your heart’s content.”

His head drops down, as he feels Ignis pull the tip of his cock into his mouth - the hot heat around his cock feeling downright sinful. He slides the tip towards the back of Ignis’ throat, enjoying the surprised gag he makes happen, returning to just moving his cock along his thick muscle. Ignis really does have the best mouth, the way his cock just rests nicely on his tongue, and how it can curl around him just enough to make his eyes roll into the back of his head - it’s why he keeps texting him; the booty call to end all booty calls.

Pulling away from his mouth, he hears Ignis release a frustrated groan, but is quick to turn it into a soft moan as he rubs his hand along the back of his thigh, the nylon feeling nice under his fingers. “Lay back on the bed for me.” He sees the man still has on his boots, coming up to just above the knee, giving him a look that thoroughly turns him on. His fingers touch the laces, as he brings his knees up. “You look so fuckable right now, Iggy…”

“Does that mean you’re going to give me what I want?”

“A fuck first? And then we get on to the real show?”

“ _Yes_.”

Prompto grabs the bottle of lube that Ignis has left on the bed, and sees that his hole is glistening, no doubt taking the time to prepare his body for Prompto. “Good job, Iggy. We don’t have to waste any time, do we?”

“Isn’t that what we both like?”

“It sure is.” He grins, lathering his cock up with the sticky fluid.

It’s not about the act, but about the humiliation that comes with it. He’s in charge here - they’re no longer equals when they’re sealed away in a room together alone. Prompto pushes the tip of his cock into Ignis’ body, and is quick to sheathe himself, happy that Ignis had not been lying, he was very much prepped for him. And it feels  _good_ ; the way his inner walls just caress his cock, it’s a wonder why he doesn’t just come right away.

He needs to  _fuck_ , and that’s just what he’s going to do. Every thrust of his hips pushes his cock deeper into Ignis’ body, the older man wailing for him, the sounds of his cries making his dick grow thicker. Leaning forward, he wraps his arms around Ignis’ neck, driving his cock hard into him, the gasps and moans that Ignis makes brings a sick satisfaction to him. It’s everything he’s ever wanted in a casual sexual partner, and one that Prompto thoroughly appreciates because even with just the few times together, he knows how to make Ignis  _scream_. And he does that, penetrating him at just the right depth, the tip of his cock rubbing against his prostate with each thrust that he makes, eyes falling closed as he listens to Ignis moan and scream for him.

They’d randomly hooked up through an online service, based upon what the other wanted from a quick fling. When they’d found out who the other party was, it had been a little awkward at first, having been coworkers for almost eight years does that to a person, but as soon as they got to the kissing and fucking, it was like the heavens had smiled down upon them, showing each that this was ‘their’ person to be with, even if it meant just sexually.

Prompto reaches down and starts to jerk off Ignis, his other hand sliding down his thighs, wanting to feel that delicious thigh high against his palm. He moans into his mouth, as the two kiss each other with frantic kisses, both getting closer and closer to an orgasm. One hard thrust, and one rough squeeze gets Ignis to scream into his mouth as he orgasms, Prompto relishing each sound, then begins to come himself, but rather than taint his hole this early in the evening, he pulls out and starts to come on his stomach, jerking himself off with one hand, as the other slides up and down Ignis’ thigh, loving that touch of nylon and the hard leather of his boot.

Collecting his breath, he leans down and starts to lick up both of their messes off of Ignis’ body, as he gives Ignis’ cock a little tug, bringing it back to a semi-hard state. He slips off the bed and picks up his trousers. He pulls out a small vibrating bullet, and places it at the tip of Ignis’ cock, securing it with a satin ribbon. “What’s our word again, Iggy?” 

“Bunny.”

A set of alligator clips are pulled from his other pocket, and he attaches one end to the bullet now resting just below the tip of Ignis’ cock - back at full hardness - and latches the other to his nipples. Giving a small tug, he looks down into his eyes, and sees that euphoric look already manifesting on Ignis’ face, the sem-blank stare letting him know that his partner is slipping into the zone. “How’s that feel?” He gives a little tug on the clips, a wicked smile appearing on his lips as he hears Ignis release a guttural moan. “That good, huh? Wait until I turn that little thing on.”

“Please….turn it on now…?” The desperation he hears in Ignis’ voice is exactly what he wants to hear, the neediness stroking his ego like nothing else.

Pushing the small switch, he sets the bullet to its lowest setting, and watches Ignis respond to the electrical charge first starting against the tip of his cock, then travels through the wires, the alligator clips pushing the vibration to his nipples. The screams are immediate, and oh so satisfying, letting Ignis get acclimated to this steady vibration before pushing it up a notch. Hands grab onto the edges of the bed, Ignis’ back arching, his chest protruding up in the air as the currents of the bullet give pleasure to both his cock and nipples.

“Speak to me,” Prompto moves to sit by his side, fingers tugging on the clips. He can feel the vibration transfer to his hand, a shiver going up his arm and throughout his entire body as he tortures his fuck buddy in the best way possible. “Were you hoping to experience pleasure like this tonight?”

“Nngh….Y-Yes…” More guttural moans come from Ignis, Prompto yanking harder on the chains to give him the right amount of pain, knowing that it’s turning to pleasure for him. “Gods…give me more…”

He gives a few more tugs on the alligator clips, then moves away from the bed, keeping the remote in the palm of his hand. “Want me to turn it up?” He pushes it to the highest setting, the tip of Ignis’ cock shaking, the ribbon the true champion, keeping the vibrating bullet just where it needs to be. He drops the vibration back to the first setting, and hears Ignis cry out, the sadistic smile back on his lips as he sees actual tears streaming down his cheeks. “What’s the matter, Iggy? Is it too much for you?”

“N-Never…” Ignis moans, hands still clutching tight to the sides of the bed.

He starts to slowly bring up the intensity of the vibrations, seeing the flush that covers Ignis’ face and neck slowly begin to spread down to his chest. “That’s what I thought.” He leans over and gives him a quick kiss, the soft groan all he needs to hear to know that Ignis is doing just fine right now. “What about this?” He puts the tip of his cock back against his gaping hole, and slips into him easily, filling him up with his cock as he keeps the steady torture going on with the vibrator and alligator clips. “Now do you feel full?”

A scream is all he gets, as he starts to drive his cock into him, the transfer of the vibrations feeling amazing on his cock, as Ignis squeezes tight around him in rhythm. He places one hand on the clips, and his other, he puts at the base of Ignis’ throat, beginning to mildly choke him as he bucks his hips hard. The flush on Ignis’ cheeks disappear, replaced by the color of red, his breathing becoming more and more labored - each moan more visceral than the last. He watches his tells, and when he sees his eyes widen, he loosens the grip he has on Ignis’ neck, allowing the man to take a few deep breaths. When their eyes meet, the silent permission is all he needs to return the pressure to his neck, the thrill of pushing him to this place is just further fuel for his desire.

One flick, and he’s got the bullet vibrating at maximum speed, Ignis trying to scream but the lack of oxygen is making him sound more visceral. Pushing himself in as deep as he can, he watches Ignis’ cum burst from the tip, covering his chest and stomach, Prompto yanking hard on the chain to give him that final chase as he experiences another orgasm high. This time, he keeps his cock buried inside of him as he lets go, the gratification of their mutual orgasm escalating his high, his head tossing back with a loud moan of his own.

Slowing the vibrating bullet down, he brings it to a stop and then, using the hand that’s been at the base of his throat, he carefully unclips the alligator clips from Ignis’ nipples, leaning over to press soft kisses to each one. He unties the ribbon, and pulls the bullet off of his softening cock, setting the item on the bed. Last, but not least, he pulls himself out, and is quick to put the small hand towel against Ignis’ ass, that had been with the lube. Taking care to clean him up, he sees the content smile on his face, and knows that his partner is doing well.

After pulling off his boots and stockings, then takes care to remove his own, the two lay naked on the bed. “You good, Iggy?” He smiles, kissing him on the lips with a soft kiss, before lying next to him. “Feeling nice all over?”

“Mmm….yeah.” They lay in each other’s arms, and take a few minutes to bask in their post-oragasmic haze. “Say, Prompto. You know…”

“Hmm?” He turns his head to meet Ignis’ eyes, the man having taken off his glasses, noticing how nice his eyes look. “What do I know?”

“Well, what I was going to say is that we don’t have to get a hotel room to do this.” Prompto’s eyebrows go up, as he sees Ignis begin to blush. “I wouldn’t mind doing this at my place. I mean, the next time you want to do something like this.”

It does sound appealing, but in his mind, it takes away the fuck buddy status. “You saying you want this to be more than a casual thing, Iggy?”

“It kinda already is that, isn’t it? Or am I just the only one?”

He shakes his head. “No, you’re not. You’re the only one that I can do this to, and I think you know just how good that is.”

“Yeah.”

“Sure, why not.” It does sound nice, not having to pay for a hotel room. “Next time I get the itch, we’ll do it at your place.” He kisses him again on the lips, then turns off the lamp.

In the morning, they leave the hotel together, and when they see each other in the break room, Prompto can see the small bruises his fingers had left behind at the base of his neck. Maybe they’ll evolve into something more in the future, but this? This is good enough for him, at this moment in time. Fuck buddies that trust each other. It’s a good start.


End file.
